1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an ionizer and a substrate transfer system, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an ionizer for eliminating or reducing static electricity of a wafer during a semiconductor manufacturing process, and a substrate transfer system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic charge generation on a wafer may be a potential risk factor in semiconductor fabrication processes. A DC type or AC type ionizer may be installed in a wafer transfer chamber for transferring a wafer to a process equipment to eliminate static electricity of the wafer.
However, ions generated from the ionizer may be lost due to a ground electrode adjacent to a spray hole of the ionizer, an external air current in the wafer transfer chamber, a target antistatic distance, etc., before reaching the target, to thereby deteriorate antistatic efficiency of the ionizer.